Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a scan-driving circuit.
Description of Prior Art
A Gate Driver on Array is called GOA, which makes scan-driving circuits on an array substrate of the conventional thin-film transistor liquid crystal display, for accomplishing a row-by-row driving method for scanning lines. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional scan-driving circuit, the scan-driving circuit 10 comprises a pull-up control module 101, a pull-up module 102, a down-transmitting module 103, a pull-down module 104, a bootstrap capacitor 105, and a pull-down sustain module 106.
The scan-driving circuit might have a circuit failure under a manner when the threshold voltages of the elements are mismatching. That is because a voltage-level control capability to a Q point of the pull-down sustain module is decreased when the threshold voltages of the elements are mismatching; namely, the voltage level of the Q point is unable to lift to a high voltage potential so that reliability of the scan-driving circuit is lowered.
Thus, there is a need to provide a scan-driving circuit to solve the problem of the prior art.